


Heart (And Stove) On Fire

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Bad Flirting, Fire, Firefighters, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I burned my house just to see the hot fireman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart (And Stove) On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> oh oops forgot to post this one, from Friday night

When Kagami saw the address they were being sent out to, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. It was the third time  _this week_  that that idiot had set his stove on fire trying to cook something, and the redhead was starting to get suspicious that the incidents were no longer quite so accidental, given how much Aomine stared at him whenever he thought the firefighter wasn’t looking.

Kagami sighed as he got out of the truck, Kiyoshi not even bothering to get out and assist as all he would need was a simple fire extinguisher and a whole lot of patience.

Aomine was already waiting for him with the door open, a bright smile on his face only slightly tinged with worry.  _Small fire, then. Definitely on purpose this time,_ Kagami thought, fighting to keep his smile from showing.  _That guy’s a total idiot, but he’s kind of adorable in his own way, I guess_.

“Kagami! You’re here!” he exclaimed as the redhead walked past him into the house, taking the now-familiar route towards the kitchen.

“Yeah yeah, let’s just get this over with.”

It only took a few minutes to put out the small fire, and Kagami pitied the man’s poor abused stovetop. He sighed as he watched Aomine shuffle nervously from foot to foot–it was time for him to put the man, and his kitchen, out of their misery.

“You know, there are easier ways to get in touch with me if you want to hang out,” said Kagami teasingly. “You can just ask for my number, and for a date if you’re feeling especially brave.”

“Really?!” Aomine asked, shyness gone as he looked at Kagami with hope and excitement.

“Yes yes, now give me your phone so I can add myself, you idiot.”

“You’re the best, Kagami,” Aomine said with a smile that made the redhead’s stomach flip; he wondered if the guy was starting to get to him.

He left after they exchanged goodbyes, and Kagami sighed as he settled into the truck beside Kiyoshi, who only gave him a knowing smile.

 _It’s a damn good thing I know how to cook, because I’m not letting that idiot near another kitchen for the rest of his life,_ Kagami thought, instantly making himself blush.  _Rest of his life? Shit, I’ve got it bad for him already._

**Author's Note:**

> post [here](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/post/130856932234/if-youre-still-taking-prompts-my-prompt-i) on tumblr if ya wanna rebagel it
> 
> btw Kagami is totally a few years older in this. JUST IMAGINE IT OK. OLDER FIREFIGHTER KAGAMI. YOUNG IDIOTIC AHOMINE WITH A CRUSH. WHAT COULD GO WRONG.


End file.
